Unrequited Love
by A Black Rose From Death
Summary: 5 years ago, she was bonded to him, but she ran away. But now he's back, and stronger than ever. Who is Hermione's resonating light?
1. Default Chapter

bHi! It's me again. I don't want to finish that story because it wasn't that good. Anyway. I'm sure you'll love this one. A/U. Kind of dark though, and Blaise/Hermione/Draco Triangle.Again. /b  
  
uI25 Years Ago/u/I  
  
"My sweet, sweet love. You will never escape from me. Never again." The man said. Hermione whimpered in fear, as she felt tightened arms around her waist. Then she felt the pain. Hermione screamed in agony as the fangs punctured her jugular vein, and sucked the soul out of her temporary lifeless body.  
  
"Bonded to me for life. Mine. Forever." The man whispered as he floated away into the dark sky.  
  
uIPresent Day Time/u/I  
  
The memories haunted her every night. She never forgave him. She didn't want to lead an eternal life, she wanted to be with the one she loved. Yet he betrayed her. She tried running away, but it was no use.  
  
'He's going to catch up sooner or later. Might as well make it later.' Hermione thought to herself. She leaped out of her apartment, disappearing into the depths of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a vampire, granted eternal life, or should I say cursed with eternal life? The curse, beset on me, by the one I loved most. And I now, I'm running. Running away from the one who enjoys this game of cat and mouse. Running away from the one bonded to me, for life. His name is Draco Malfoy.  
  
bSo.How do you guys like the story so far? I want some reviews before I continue, so I know what you little hentai friends want. I might need a beta, but I probably won't be needing one until later. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I need a beta. Fo' real. I was reading my previous works and I really had no idea I wrote those. I was somewhat impressed and disgusted. I'm surprised I have 20+ review for one chapter with 256 words which, 56 of them were incessant rambling and defective HTML. Anyway, onwards with the story. **

Hermione meandered around Diagon Alley without a purpose. Coming back to England after 25 years, had flooded Hermione with nostalgia. She reminisced of the days at Hogwarts and purchasing her first wand from Olivander's or dragging Harry and Ron to Flourish & Blotts. Hermione gave a lugubrious smile as she peered into Magical Menagerie, where she had bought Crookshanks.

_Flashback _

Hermione woke up on bench, in a park she was not familiar with. A letter was on her stomach along with a black rose. She picked up the letter and it read:

_Hermione, my love, do not be angry. Remember the day we graduated from Hogwarts? Well, I remembered it clearly. You had broken off all ties with me (not that you were particularly fond of me nor did we have particularly strong ties) and left me to attend five years (or was it four?) of Muggle school. You see, I have always admired you from afar. But it was during our 7th year that you started to mean anything to me. You were sceptical of any form of love and you fended off every advance made by the other pathetic males of Hogwarts. But you also took no heed to my proclamations of love. Today, I have decided to make you mine. Forever. You have been granted eternal life as a creature who dwells in the darkness. A vampire. I shall see you soon, love, and we will finally be together. And one last thing, I do not want to find out that you have been seeing other men or making contact with them. I love you but I will NOT hesitate to put you in place._

_With love,_

_Draco_

Hermione felt bile rise to her throat as she frantically tried to keep herself together. She saw the rose laying at her feet and started to step and grinded her foot upon the rose against the pavement. She didn't doubt the legitimacy of Malfoy's claim, for he always had too much pride in lying. He was always one to brag about his "triumphs". She got up from the bench and hailed a taxi. When one finally stopped for her, she swiftly opened the door and told the driver where to go without the optimism she often held in her voice.

"Are you all right, Miss?" the tax driver inquired with a heavy Swiss accent.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." Hermione replied. She looked out the window blankly as trees and lamp posts passed by with a flash.

"That'll be twenty-two dollars please." The taxi driver said.

"Pardon?" Hermione looked up at him with a dazed look in her eyes.

"The fare is twenty-two dollars, Miss."  
"Oh. Sorry." Hermione handed him thirty dollars and stepped out the taxi. She turned her head upwards and looked at her apartment. She stood there, looking at her building for some time, before she walked into her building and got into an elevator.

Hermione waited patiently but the elevator music was starting to aggravate her. She was suddenly taken aback as she realised how calm she was or rather how stoic towards the matter she was (the matter concerning Malfoy and not the elevator music). She heard the 'ding' of the elevator when it arrived to her floor and she got out.

"URGH!" she yelled in frustration. She remembered she had left her purse back at the park. She gave a heavy sigh and lifted the welcome mat in front of her door. She picked up the key under the mat and opened the door to her home.

Crookshanks didn't recognise his owner and started to hiss profusely when Hermione walked into her living room. There was an unnerving aura around his owner and it scared him. She smiled sadly and understood what she had to do. She held the apartment door wide open and nodded to Crookshanks. Crookshanks blinked at her three times before leaping out of the apartment and leaving Hermione dropping to her knees, sobbing.

_End Flashback_

Hermione never forgot that night. She had packed up immediately and left for New York. However, every time she tried to start a new life, Malfoy would find her. She had moved back to England for she knew that the Wizarding world in England was stronger than anywhere else, and would provide her with some refuge.

Hermione realised she was still staring into Magical Menagerie. The owner kept sending her dirty looks so she decided to walk away. Up ahead, Hermione saw a shop she didn't remember seeing before.

'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' the big wooden sign read in different coloured letters.

"It's missing an apostrophe." Hermione thought to herself. "Five years, and they haven't changed a bit." Hermione made the decision to go into the gag shop.

More to come. Just thought I'd update after nearly three years as a treat.


End file.
